Van Halet
Van Halst is a Canadian hard rock/metal band from various regions of Canada including Ontario, Alberta and Newfoundland. While the band came together in Alberta, they are currently based out of Toronto, ON. Their debut single “Save Me” was released, worldwide, on October 2, 2015 and their full-length album, World of Make Believe, will be released on March 4, 2016. World of Make Believe was recorded in Edmonton, AB at Powersound Studios with producers Scott Greene (Blue Rodeo, Derina Harvey, Kickupafuss,) and Phil Anderson (Dead Jesus, Social Code, One Bad Son). The album was mastered by Maor Appelbaum (Faith No More, Sepultura, Lita Ford). World of Make Believe contains ten songs that speak to a variety of social justice issues such as poverty, youth homelessness, religion, domestic violence and feminism. “I strongly believe that musicians and other public figures have a responsibility to try and create positive social change through their art and their voice: World of Make Believe is our contribution,” says lead singer, Kami Van Halst. “We want this album to make people think about systemic issues in a different way and motivate them to create positive change through activism.” Lead singer, Kami Van Halst, became very active in charity work, political activism and community impact during her time at the University of Alberta where she completed a double major Bachelor of Arts degree in Sociology & Musicology. She witnessed youth homelessness, poverty, domestic violence and inequality through volunteer time and youth work in the Edmonton community and felt compelled to write about her experiences. After the release of her first single “Death Toll Rising” in 2013, Kami was featured on Alberta Primetime’s Around Alberta TV Feature. “Kami is one of our heroes, she uses her music to give a voice to those who, at this point in their lives, aren’t heard.” - Alberta Primetime- Around Alberta Feature. The band’s influences stay true to goth rock, Kami Van Halst demonstrates an agile vocal delivery in combination with pummelling growls. Lyrically, the band draws from black metal due to its focus on people suffering from isolation and rising to overcome the preconceptions of a judgemental society. “Van Halst’s musical aesthetic is a mix of Joan Jett, Evanescence, The Pretty Reckless and Shinedown.” - Cailtin Crawshaw, Work of Arts Blog. In This Moment’s industrial fusion remains a primary influence for Van Halst, employing a sampler, synthesizer, and distorted vocals. The band’s live performance is a theatric experience as they utilize full-costumes, make-up and stage props to give their audience not only a stellar musical experience but a visual show as well. Kami Van Halst dominates as the vocalist performing both growls and soaring vocals, Scott Greene and Strathon J. Bajowsky craft the guitar work while Brendan McMillan (bass) and Brett Seaton (drums) drive the rhythm section of the band. Kami’s range and virtuosic vocal ability always captivates an audience and her attitude on stage truly delivers the meaning behind the songs. The main writing forces for the band are Kami and Scott working together to give listeners a vivid image of social injustices. Van Halst began as a solo project for lead singer, Kami Van Halst, in 2013. When Kami realized that she wanted to add a metal fusion to her sound she decided that operating as a band, and bringing in the right musicians, was necessary to the project’s success. Utilizing her previous relationship with Scott Greene, who has known Kami since she was a child and mentored her as a young up and coming musician, they set out to find the right musicians who could handle the sound and share their vision. References https://soundcloud.com/vanhalst Category:Canadian hard rock musical groups Category:Canadian heavy metal musical groups